survivor_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Kelly Sharbaugh
|place = 11/21 |alliances = Fang Strong |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 24 }} Kelly "Sharbarbie" Sharbaugh is a castaway on Survivor: Jamaica. She is best remembered for her strategic yet genuine bond with Ashley Trainer. In Survivor: Jamaica, Sharbaugh quickly asserted herself as the unofficial leader of Fang and used her position as a victim of the infamous Russell Hantz to forge a tight friendship with Ashley Trainer, ultimately forming the Fang Strong after the first swap, which controlled the second incarnation of Luzon. However after Ashley Underwood's blindside at the Double Tribal Council and Hope's elimination via a rock draw at merge, the alliance crumbled and Kelly was deemed a huge threat. Unable to secure immunity at the Final 11, she was voted out in a close 6-5 vote. Survivor: Jamaica Kelly immediately bonded with Ashley Trainer on day one, over their mutual dislike for Russel Hantz, who had blindsided both of them in their previous season. She took on the role of the leader, having background in both design and customer service, which she claimed would come in handy for dealing with conflict in the tribe and assigning roles. During the first three immunity challenges, Kelly enjoyed the winning streak along with the rest of her tribe. Everybody loved her and gave her the nickname "Sharbarbie" as a term of endearment for her beauty and grace. After a tribe swap on day 9, Kelly formed the "Fang Strong" alliance with Ashley Trainer and four other members. She then attempted to fly under the radar screen and be more discreet about her game play. She convinced the alliance to vote out every single target succesfully, with the exception of Stacey. After taking out the second incarnation of Luzon, Kelly and her alliance began to debate on who to vote out next. Peter became frustrated and went to Brad Culpeper, convincing Brad that Kelly was controlling the game and needed to be the next to go. Brad agreed, but said that they first needed to vote out Kelly's right hand women, Ashley Underwood and Ashley Trainer. At a surprise Double Tribal Council, Ashley Underwood was successfully blindsided, much to Kelly's surprise, and after a tie between Brad and Ashley Trainer, they resorted to drawing rocks. Hope Driskill drew the black rock, sending her home behind Ashley Underwood and leaving both Kelly and her closest ally Ashley Trainer alone in the game. After arriving back from the Double Tribal that night, Kelly confronted Peter and Kelly G, who confessed they had flipped. After a tearful and heated argument with Peter, Kelly Sharbaugh and Ashley Trainer attempted to realign with J'Tia. J'Tia was uninterested, and made it clear that they were next to go. On day 24, Ashley Trainer beat out everyone including Kelly in the immunity challenge. Back at camp, Kelly asked J'Tia to reconsider joining her and Ashley again. J'Tia felt threatened, and pretended to agree. Ashley seemed to convince Peter to vote out Stacey instead of Kelly. Kelly then apologized to Peter and promised to take him to the end if he realigned with her and Ashley. Insulted by this, Peter told Brad that the plan to vote out Kelly was still a "go". That night, Kelly voted for Alecia, confident that she herself was safe. She was voted out that night by six of her tribe members, leaving her only remaining ally Ashley Trainer alone in the game. At Final Tribal Council, Kelly told Stacey she had seen her bully her way through the game. Stacey assured Kelly that she was not being fake, and that the relationships she had made with everybody were truly genuine. Kelly also remarked on how Stacey always seemed to be on the wrong side of the votes, to which Stacey responded that she had pissed off less people on the Jury than J'Tia or Alecia. Kelly then asked Alecia to explain why she had chosen to play such a "loud" game. Alecia explained that she had aligned with the right people, and that her gameplay was harsh, but necessary, and that she had done everything in her own power to get to where she was. In the end, Kelly decided to “be a good sport” and vote for her former biggest threat in the final three, Stacey. Voting History Trivia In an exit interview, Kelly stated that her favorite past survivor was Kelley Wentworth. Kelly's luxury item was a notebook and pen. Kelly was ranked #4 in "Survivor's Top Ten Most Beautiful Women" by GQ magazine. Kelly is close friends with former castaways Tyson Apostol and Michelle Schubert. Kelly was asked to come back for Survivor Superstars vs. Superfans. She declined due to personal obligations, but later stated she would be more than happy to return for any future seasons. Kelly was the only contestant from Survivor Jamaica who didn't cry during her final words after being voted out. Post-Survovor In March 2017, Kelly guest starred on the youtube Red series “Seager Hall” as herself. Kelly signed a modeling contract with Ford models in April 2017. In September 2016, Kelly began dating instagram model Timothy James Downsborough. In Octoboer 2017, Kelly became engaged to boyfriend Timothy James Downsborough. Their wedding is set in April 2018, and Jeff Probst has agreed to officiate the ceremony. References Category:Survivor: Jamaica Category:11th Place Category:Jamaica Jury Members Category:Fang Tribe Category:Tallowah Tribe Category:Survivor: Italy - All-Stars Category:Casaya Tribe